Lesser Perks
Don't let the name fool you, lesser perks are the bread-and-butter of a combat character. While regular perks allow players to perform the extra-ordinary, lesser perks are strictly focused on making your character grow numerically. A player can always opt to spend a Perk as a Lesser Perk. Lesser perks can be exchanged for (3 + INT) skill points. Weapon Traits A player becomes better suited at fighting by specializing in weapon types. Each weapon has a number of different traits that define it such as grip and damage type. A large number of lesser perks focus around attack and damage bonuses for weapons that have a particular trait. Each trait can apply to a weapon once, even if multiple traits in the lesser perk apply to the weapon. Traits include: (1-Handed), (2-Handed), (Ranged), (Melee), (Brawling), (Hand-Thrown), (Rifle-Grip), (Pistol-Grip), (Heavy), (Firearm), (Energy), (Plasma), (Laser), (Explosive), (Shotgun), (Bladed), (Blunt), (Archery), (Pistol-Whip), (Thermal), (EMP), (Internal-Magazine), (Clip-Magazine), (Battery-Mag), (Complex-Magazine), (Automatic), (Semi-Automatic), (Bolt-Action), (Pump-Action), (Revolver-Action), (Leaver-Action), (Break-Action), (Junkyard), (Oddball) Offense Basic Attack Bonuses Combat-Centric Ranks: 1 +1 Attack with All Weapons. Melee-Centric Ranks: 1 +1 Attack with (Melee) Weapons. Range-Centric Ranks: 1 +1 Attack with (Ranged) Weapons. Firm Grip Ranks: 2 +1 Attacks for (2-Handed) Weapons. Tactical Ranks: 2 +1 Attack for (One-Handed) Weapons. Weapon Style Attack Bonuses Rifleman Ranks: 2 +1 Attack with (Rifle Grip) Weapons. Gunslinger Ranks: 2 +1 Attack with (Pistol Grip) weapons. Heavy Gunner Ranks: 2 +2 Attack with (Heavy) Weapons. Grenadier Ranks: 2 +2 Attack with (Thrown) and (Launcher) weapons. Scientist Ranks: 2 +1 Attack with (Energy) Weapons. Gun Nut Ranks: 1 +1 Attack with (Firearm) Weapons. Archer Ranks: 2 +2 Attack using (Archery) weapons. Barbarian Ranks: 2 +1 Attack with (Two-Handed & Melee) weapons. Whack em’ Ranks: 2 +1 Attack with (One-Handed & Melee) Weapons. Professional Style Attack Bonuses Cowboy Ranks: 1 +2 Attack for (Revolver-Action), (Leaver-Action), (Pump-Action), (Break-Action), (Bolt-Action), (Brawling), and (Hand-Thrown) Weapons. Grunt Ranks: 1 +1 Attack with (Automatic & Firearm) and (1-Handed & Melee) and (Explosive) Weapons. Merc Ranks: 1 +1 Attack with (Semi-Automatic & Firearm), (Thrown & Explosive) and (Launched) Weapons. Party Like its 1399 Ranks: 1 +1 Attack with (Two-Handed & Melee), (Hand-Thrown & Melee), and (Archery) Weapons. Combat Style Attack Bonuses Semi-Auto Proficiency Ranks: 3 +1 Attack with (Semi-Automatic) Weapons. Automatic Proficiency Ranks: 3 +1 Attack with (Automatic) Weapons. Single Action Proficiency Ranks: 2 +2 Attack with (Revolver-Action), (Leaver-Action), (Pump-Action), (Break-Action), and (Bolt-Action) Weapons. Energy Weapon Proficiency Ranks: 2 +1 Attack with Energy Weapons. Firearm Proficiency Ranks: 2 +1 Attack with Firearms. Basher Ranks: 2 +2 Attack with Pistol Whips. Ammo and Damage Type Attack Bonuses Pistol Cartridge Proficiency Ranks: 1 +1 Attack when using weapons that fire Pistol Cartridges. Rifle Cartridge Proficiency Ranks: 1 +1 Attack when using weapons that fire Rifled Cartridges. Shot Shell Proficiency Ranks: 1 +1 Attack when using weapons that fire Shot Shells. Similar Weapons that fire Multiple Projectiles also gain the bonus. Explosive Proficiency Ranks: 2 +2 Attack when using Explosives Weapons. Plasma Proficiency Ranks: 2 +1 Attack when using weapons that fire Plasma. Laser Proficiency Ranks: 2 +1 Attack when using weapons that fire Lasers. Everything Else Proficiency Ranks: 2 +1 Attack when using weapons that fire any form of projectile That is Not: Pistol Cartridges, Rifle Cartridges, Plasma, Lasers, Explosives or Shot Shells. Blunt Proficiency Ranks: 2 +1 Attack with weapons that primary deal damage by Blunt Trauma. Bladed Proficiency Ranks: 2 +1 Attack with weapons that deal damage through Slashing or Puncturing (bullets not included). Pyromaniac Ranks: 1 +2 attack with weapons that damage via Heat (Lasers and Plasma not included). It's Got Your Name On It Ranks: 1 +1 Attack Bonus when using Specialty Ammo (such as hollow point, poisoned or armor piercing). Mechanic Ranks: 1 +2 Attack with weapons whose primary function is Not a Weapon(Such as a pipe wrench or nail-gun). Sniper Ranks: 1 +2 attack with Scoped, Single-Action, Rifle-Grip Weapons (Must be all of those at once). Lined up Ranks: 1 +1 Attack with weapons with Scopes or Enhanced Sights. Other Attack Bonuses Road Rage Ranks: 1 +3 Attack While Actively Driving a Vehicle or Against People in Vehicles. Good Enough Ranks: 1 Ignore Attack Penalties from Damaged Weapons. Duel Wield Ranks: 2 +2 Bonus when attacking with Two Weapons at Once (lowers penalty from -6 to -4). Twins Ranks: 1 +2 attack when duel wielding with weapons that are of at least 2 Different Categories From Each Other (Ammo types, action types, sights, grip). If the weapons are melee, there need be only 1 difference. Sentimental Ranks: 1 +2 Attack when using Weapons You Have Created. Legendary Ranks: 1 +1 Attack and Damage with individual weapons that have a history. Personal Touch Ranks: 1 +1 Attack using Modded Weapons. Yoink! Ranks: 1 +3 Attack for 5 in-game minutes for weapons you Just Stole/Looted from enemies or NPCs. Better Half Ranks: 1 +2 Attack when a weapon has half or less ammunition. Sentry Ranks: 1 +2 Attack from Full Cover or when using a Mounted Weapon. Possibility Space Ranks: 3 +1 Attack when wielding a One-Handed Weapon in One Hand, but not actively using a weapon in the other. Roguish Ranks: 1 +3 Attack on Sneak Attacks. Cleanser Ranks: 2 +2 Attack Against Mutated Animals, Insects, Abominations and Ghouls. Non-Attack Offensive Perks Steady Aim Ranks: 3 You can sacrifice an action to gain a +2 to hit on your next attack. Sharpshooter Ranks: 1 All ranged weapons gain +2 Range. Heave, Ho! Ranks: 2 Your throwing range is increased by 2. Defense Life-Giver Ranks: 5 Your character is considered to have 1 Higher END for the purpose of gaining health when leveling up. You also retroactively gain heath that would have been generated by this perk. Toughness Ranks: 3 Maybe you stood next to the reactor too much. Maybe a harsh life of slavery inured you to the little scuffs and scrapes of this God-forsaken world. Or maybe you're just a certified bad ass. You gain +1 DR vs Physical Damage. Accelerated Healing Ranks: 1 +5 Bonus to restoring HP and losing RADs when resting. Fire-Walker Ranks: 2 You have mastered the arts of walking on coals and taking cookie pans out of the oven bare-handed. For each level of this perk, you have +2 DR against energy damage. Glowing Ranks: 3 Each rank of this perk grants +15% RAD resistance. Utility Action Boy Ranks: 1 +2 AP Athlete Ranks: 2 +1 Speed. El Bandolero Ranks: 1 As a serious ammo connoisseur, you handle each sweet individual round with skill and love. When reloading, you load 1 more round into magazines (allowing you to reload internal Magazines MUCH faster). Infiltrator Ranks: 1 When the player rolls Security Skill Checks, they roll an additional time and choose the better of the die roll. Lucky Ranks: N/A Things just randomly happen in your favor. +1 Misc bonus to every skill. You can take this perk once for each point of luck you have. Strong Back Ranks: 2 Your Strength is considered 1 higher for wielding weapons and carrying equipment.